The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to devices and methods for locating accessories of an electronic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many accessories are currently available for use with electronic devices. For example, such accessories may include headphones (e.g., wired, wireless), adaptor cables (e.g., for connecting the electronic device to a computer), power cables (e.g., for powering the electronic device and/or for charging a battery of the electronic device), keyboards, docking stations, and speakers. Certain accessories may interchangeably be connected to multiple electronic devices, and users routinely move accessories from one device to another. One unfortunate consequence of such interconnectivity and mobility is that individuals that use accessories with different electronic devices may inadvertently misplace their accessories.
To aid an individual in finding some accessories, the accessories may include electronics to transmit signals to another device. Based on characteristics of the transmitted signals, the receiving device may be able to determine if the accessory is within a certain range. However, some accessories have limited abilities, or no ability, to transmit signals to another device. For example, wired headsets, adaptor cables, power cables, keyboards, docking stations, and speakers may have no ability to transmit signals. Moreover, wireless headphones may have limited abilities to transmit signals (e.g., they may be limited to providing signals only when another device is within a limited transmission range of the wireless headphones).